For one moment
by Scratch N Sniff
Summary: Hermione is patrolling the hallways like a good prefect, when the arrival of someone else causes things to change the direction of this story.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. ily JKR.**

Hermione Granger was not in the habit of being accosted.  
Despite her history of trouble making at Hogwarts she had never felt scared within the castle before. Tonight; was a first.

As the brunette meandered through the dark and abandoned hallways she continued to check around corners. Hermione was accustomed to the late night happenings of a teenage, co-educational school of magic and more than once had been privy to certain activities between classmates.

Being one of the sixth year prefects required Hermione to patrol the castle past curfew around once a week however, she found herself taking the duties of other prefects from all different houses simply because they had not managed to finish the homework and essays set my the staff.

"How did any them get elected as prefects, what on Earth was going through the minds of the staff when they decided someone like Ron could manage patrols as well as school work?" Hermione muttered to herself as she continued to wander through the school becoming more and more agitated the longer her mind stayed focused on the lack of help from her peers and staff.

She became so distracted by her own thoughts that she was totally unprepared for what happened next.

As the light of her wand had been guiding her, Hermione became totally defenceless during the few seconds it took for a dark figure to appear from a hidden passageway, disarm and silence her.

The moment her wand left her hand, Hermione was left in the pitch dark of the school, not even illuminated by the moon through a window.

"Not funny!" She immediately yelled into the blackness, only to be met with the reply of a small, deep chuckle.

"Oh, but Granger, surely you wouldn't be so callous as to allow yourself to be taken advantage of in a hallway. Much like the situation you're currently in." A cold drawl sounded.

"Malfoy. I don't have time for your useless nonsense. Give me back my wand."

"I have three wands, Granger. I only really want to allow one of them into your hand."

Hermione jumped as the voice sounded from directly to her left. Her leap did not send her far, but rather caused her to collide lightly with the stone wall behind her. She attempted to lift her arm to shove where she believed Malfoy to be standing only for her wrist to be grabbed and held above her head. Shortly followed by her second wrist.

"And what now, Malfoy? Poor Mudblood is against the wall. Inflict your torture and be done with it."

She felt him lean forward and his cool breath tickled her ear.

"Oh no, Granger. It has always been you torturing me."

Before Hermione could run this sentence and decipher it in her head, his head had lowered slightly and her lips were suddenly captured by his.

So shocked by this development, she did not react but rather gasped at the shocking situation she had found herself in. This gasp allowed Malfoy to slip his tongue into her mouth, where he gently began stroking her tongue. The sensation caused her Hermione to begin to react in turn and soon she began to feel heady from the taste, smell and feel of who had always been her childhood enemy.

Malfoy kept one of his hands holding Hermione's wrists while the other began to slide lower, casually slipping the robes off her shoulders and then continuing to the buttons on her blouse.

Hermione was losing her inhibitions in his kiss, but at the feel of his hands at her suddenly, relatively bare chest, she began to panic and freeze. Feeling this change of direction, Malfoy kissed her a little harder, claiming her mouth as his own and felt her once again melt into him.

As his hands moved behind her to the clasp of her bra, he deftly and quickly unclipped and tugged the material; causing Hermione to let out a noise somewhere between a squeal, a moan and a sensual giggle.

Without warning Malfoy's mouth released hers and moved immediately to her bare breasts, which after a quick swipe from his adept fingers, were immediately clamped around her left nipple, while the right was entertained by by his free hand.

The change in sensation caused Hermione's head to fall backwards against the castle wall as she let out a breathless moan.

"Oh, Draaaco."

His motions immediately stopped and he took one step backwards, releasing her body and wrists. The only parts of him that could be seen were his pale hair and glinting, grey eyes.

With a new intensity he stepped forward, once again claiming her mouth but this time allowing her hands to not into his silky hair and effectively ending any confusion that had begun to form in her mind.

His hands wandered to her skirt which without warning was dropped to the floor.

Hermione was intimidated by his obvious experience, but the Gryffindor inside her would not back down from the challenge being posed.

She felt his hands once again find hers as he began guiding hers towards his trousers, and then into them.

Slightly disorientated by the fact that Draco Malfoy was indeed 'going commando', Hermione hesitated when she came into contact with Draco's velvety member.

"I told you there was only one wand you'd get to touch, Granger." His voice whispered in her ear, before he licked the shell of her earlobe.

Using the distraction his comment posed, Malfoy allowed his fingers to glide to Hermione's white cotton knickers. Without hesitation his hand ventured beneath the fabric to her centre where he stroked her lips.

"Mmm. So wet for me Granger."

By this point Hermione did not care, and his erotic voice merely caused her to let out a small groan.

His mouth moved to her neck as his fingers slipped out of her undergarment.  
Subtly he began to turn her while continually kissing her neck until Hermione was unknowingly facing the wall and he stood behind her. Quickly and un-noticebly Draco slid Hermione's knickers down her legs and freed himself from his trousers.

As Hermione felt him move close against her naked back she voiced her thoughts for the first time since the beginning of the night.

"Draco. I. I've never done. This. I. I just..."

She was cut off by his enchanting chuckle.

"Relax, Granger. Although you would do well to remember..." He murmured as he aligned himself with her pussy.

"... We are rivals."

And in one strong thrust, entered her.

Hermione nearly screamed a the sudden shock and feel of him entering her virgin hole.  
She had expected it to hurt more than it had due to Malfoy's previous foreplay. His groan resonated in her ear as her breasts were roughly pushed against the castle wall.

Malfoy wasted no time allowing her to adjust and began to pull out slowly, before thrusting lightly and gently back in.  
He continued this basic rhythm until her whimpers of pain became gasps of pleasure.

"Granger. Being a nice guy is over now. It's time for you to feel the strength of a Malfoy." He growled out before withdrawing from her body and pushed into her with great force.

Hermione nearly screamed again, this time from pleasure as Malfoy began to pound into her with reckless abandon. She tried to buck her hips and join his amazing rhythm, only to realise this was difficult when trapped between a wall and a Slytherin.

She could feel every inch of him continuously fill her, while her nipples were stimulated by the rubbing that the stone wall provided.

As her moans began to increase in volume, Draco Malfoy realised that perhaps taking the Gryffindor Golden Girl in the middle of a hallway was not one of his most ingenious plans. Understanding the need for this to quickly end, he slid his hand around her and found the bundle of nerves that would stimulate her end and seconds later, she found her release.

As Hermione flung her head back to land on Draco's shoulder she could have sworn she could actually see the magic in the castle in that moment.

Feeling Hermione tighten and ripple around him Malfoy immediately thrust one more time into he before pulling out and spilling himself all over the wall next to them.

Without support, Hermione began to slide down the wall, breathing heavily.

Malfoy looked down at her and gave a cocky smile before adjusting his clothes and tossing her hers.

"Thanks, Granger. Have a nice night."

And with those as his final words. Draco Malfoy turned and began to walk back to the Slytherin dungeons, dropping Hermione's wand about halfway down the hallway with a definative clang.

Shocked by his sudden departure and by what had transpired, Hermione immediately gathered and fixed her clothes, before blindly scouring the hallway for her wand.

Upon finding it she ran back to Gryffindor tower, sobbed the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady and ran to her dorm.

Once she had climbed into bed she cast a silencing charm and wailed about how stupid she had been to fall for Draco Malfoy's tricks and for allowing her greatest enemy to take her virginity.

It was hours before she fell asleep.

*********************

"Hermione. You don't quite look all there. Are you okay?"

She looked up to see her best friends; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm fine. What were you saying?" She asked while wincing slightly at the pain recrossing her legs inspired.

"He were just about to leave for Charms. You coming?" Ron asked with a concerned glint in his eyes.

Hermione nodded and subtly covered her pain while following them out of the Great Hall, but not before she caught the smug and triumphant look on a certain Slytherin's face.

**************

Two corridors from the Charms classroom, Ron stopped to point something out.

"Oh. Gross, check it. Someone's left a wank stain on the wall."

Hermione turned only to notice _exactly_ where they were.

"Yes. Gross. Leave it. For once let's leave this mystery alone." She stated. Because she new where it had come from. And she she did not need the boys knowing too.

"I'm with 'Mione on this one, Ron. Keep walking, man." Harry cut in.

In that moment Hermione's pain and shame was cut away by her realisation of how amazingly clueless yet totally wonderful her friends were.

Just for one moment.


End file.
